<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Tangled Fates of Ours by NerdButton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008355">These Tangled Fates of Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdButton/pseuds/NerdButton'>NerdButton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdButton/pseuds/NerdButton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you meet your soulmate, you won't know that you have. </p><p>That comes later. You'll talk, interact, even simply make eye contact, then go on with your day as you always have. Until the next time you both fall asleep. When that happens, you'll wake up in each other's bodies.</p><p>And you'll only switch back once you find each other again.<br/> </p><p>Soulmate AU meets Arranged Marriage AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namaari/Raya (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How is there only like, 60 fics for this movie?? I thought the fanfic writers would have been on that bitch like it was in heat, so colour me surprised. </p><p>If you're here reading this while waiting on updates to my other WIPs... Shhhhh. You've seen nothing.</p><p>Find me on tumblr! @shallitickleyournerdbutton</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raya is twelve, when she first locks eyes with the Princess of Fang.</p><p> </p><p>Standing on the stone by her Ba's side, she allows her gaze to wander across the people gathered in front of them. Four kingdoms. Four peoples. Four cultures.</p><p> </p><p>Four chances for things to go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Raya doesn't see her - too stimulated and distracted and enthralled by everything, <em>everyone</em>, around her to notice one other kid in amongst it all. It's only when she realises the absence of anyone her age, that she starts looking.</p><p> </p><p>And there she was, right up front and standing quietly by the side of Chief Virana, and dressed neatly in bright, light colours; the colours of her own people.</p><p> </p><p>The colours of Fang.</p><p> </p><p>Her Ba hadn't mentioned to her that Fang also has a princess, one just like her. Or... no, not exactly just like her. This girl, she isn't straining by her mother's side like Raya, attempting and failing to hold back excitement. She isn't scanning around in awe at the sights surrounding her. She isn't even looking up at all.</p><p> </p><p>Shy.</p><p> </p><p>That's the first word Raya picks for her, and doesn't notice herself already moving a little closer across the stone. A little closer, almost at the steps, until she catches herself. Halts there, one foot about to start her descent, aware and unaware of herself being pulled in the girl's direction and with little understanding of why.</p><p> </p><p>Why had she moved so easily?</p><p> </p><p>Why had she moved at all?</p><p> </p><p>She's supposed to stay here, by father's side - father, who is now watching her with a raised brow, as he finishes the last of his greeting to their prospective new allies. Their <em>hopeful</em> new allies.</p><p> </p><p>Turning away from his curious eyes, her own naturally track back to the same place they had been previously and what they see freezes her in her spot. Still with a foot half-hanging over the ancient stone steps, where she has yet to move herself back from.</p><p> </p><p>She's being watched back now.</p><p> </p><p>Something pops in her ears, in the back of her head, in her nape - warm and uncomfortable, tingling sharply down the back of her neck and drawing a flinch out of her. A hand lifts itself to the back of her head, feeling for the cause of the sensation and finding nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The girl has a hand of her own raised, doing the same; feeling against her own skull for whatever may have caused it. Raya knows of soulmates, but that doesn't mean she <em>understands</em>. Stories of "your soul knowing it's half", and "filling your spirit with joy", and a million other things upon first meeting somewhat more intense and dramatic than the actual reality; as they so often are.</p><p> </p><p>No one mentioned feeling like Tuk Tuk had vomited on the pillow behind you as one of those signals. Not to her, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't recognise it for what it is, instead distracted by the curious look being sent her way from the other princess once more. Some more things stand out now that Raya can see her face more clearly - she has nice eyes, and is wearing makeup. Even knowing she's staring, Raya can't look away; and it's returned this time in full.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty.</p><p> </p><p>The second word that Raya decides on, and once again does not feel herself moving closer to her, and further away from her Ba. She's about halfway down the steps this time, when his amused voice floats into her attention - aimed at her, this time.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems my daughter has decided we're starting now."</p><p> </p><p>A few chuckles sound around the clearing at the soft-hearted chiding; her splintered attention and internal conflict apparently having been noticed by some of their guests now. Turning an apologetic look in her father's direction, she is treated to him smiling her way and gesturing her to continue on the path that has stolen all of her focus. There's affection there, and amusement - and not all of it laughing with her, at least a small portion indeed laughing <em>at</em> her instead.</p><p> </p><p>But she has his blessing now, bounding down the remaining steps as the other princess receives a gentle shove from her mother. She still looks uncertain, even as she draws closer to Raya; slumped shoulders trying to stay back and poised and not quite managing to do so consistently.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Namaari, of Fang."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Namaari, I'm Raya."</p><p> </p><p>And yes, Raya had been right about the words she'd selected for Namaari so far; she is certainly both shy <em>and</em> pretty. Raya complimenting her Sisu pendant manages to chase away some of the shy while enhancing the pretty, getting a small smile in return that feels like a victory.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, when she tugs Namaari up the stone steps by her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Namaari slowly settles, and starts to warm. It takes some time, and some more food, but she does; and it's everything Raya had been hoping for from all of this.</p><p> </p><p>A friend. Her first one.</p><p> </p><p>Namaari leans in towards her at one point, Raya uncertain whether she is pushed or pulled in to meet her and doing nothing to stop it either way. She wants to be closer to Namaari, and doesn't really understand why.</p><p> </p><p>Tucking hair behind her ear, Namaari smiles conspiratorially her way and Raya would agree to anything, anything at all, just to have her do that one more time.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to see something cool?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course!"</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around them both for anyone playing voyeur and finding none, Namaari reaches a hand into her tunic and pulls out a... map? Not until she's opening it up, spreading the folds flat against the ground, does the item register as familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a Dragon Map? Are you supposed to have that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not. So shhh."</p><p> </p><p>Fuelled by keeping a secret of Namaari's, <em>with</em> Namaari, she does as she's been asked and lowers her voice to meet her new friend's hushed one. And maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, Raya leans in just a little too close to Namaari when they're looking over the map, feeling their shoulders rub against each other and not moving away.</p><p> </p><p>Neither does Namaari.</p><p> </p><p>She listens, raptly and enthusiastically, as Namaari narrates the stories of the kingdoms to her - ones she's already heard, but is happy to hear again if it's Namaari telling them.</p><p> </p><p>She's been entrusted with a secret now. And a gift - the Sisu pendant she had complimented on Namaari earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>What's one more?</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, when she takes Namaari's hand and leads her from the party.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>For the first time ever, Raya finds her attention caught on something else other than the Dragon Gem when they enter its chamber - watching the girl by her side as she bows in respect, and lingering on her while her eyes are closed.</p><p> </p><p>Only when Namaari looks back over her way once done, does her focus flick to the gem. Fast enough not to be caught staring, this time.</p><p> </p><p>And Raya knows, <em>feels</em> it in her bones and on her skin, that Namaari is watching her too when she steps in front and towards the gem. Enjoys the happy feeling it gives her, as she talks and pretends she doesn't know that it's happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, dep la. You've been... <em>very helpful.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Pain explodes against her hip before she even fully registers the words, a kick against her when her back is turned sending her sprawling onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, when Namaari betrays her.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, <em>somehow</em>, the kingdom of Heart fight off the intruders intent on stealing their strength for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Raya watches, borderline helplessly, as her Ba defends both her and the gem - it is the first time she has seen him in action. Not holding back, like he does while training her. Not holding back at <em>all</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He does not come away unscathed from it, an arrow lodged in his thigh and stalling his movements even when the battle turns in their favour; won purely due to superior numbers supplied in thanks to their home advantage.</p><p> </p><p>And no thanks to her, that much is certain.</p><p> </p><p>The disappointment in his eyes when he looks her way, placing the gem back in its position, hurts more than any of the blows Namaari had succeeded in landing on her. He doesn't even respond to her apologies, when he is assisted away from the chamber and towards the healer's home.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't look her way the one time he acknowledges her, back turned her way and leaning heavily on some fellow Guardians.</p><p> </p><p>"You nearly cost us everything today, Raya."</p><p> </p><p>There is no screaming. No anger. No punishment. He just leaves her standing there, by the one thing that she had been sworn to protect.</p><p> </p><p>That is punishment enough.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, when she wounds her father more deeply than the arrow embedded in him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>No one bothers her when she leaves to return home, head down and ignoring any and all of the glances sent her way by her people. There are many. Too many. So many, that they feel like tiny little cuts on her skin - bleeding her conscience, if not her blood.</p><p> </p><p>Still she does not look up.</p><p> </p><p>Not until she is safe in her home, in her room, where she may not leave again for a long time. If her Ba won't punish her, she may as well do it herself. Maybe it will make her feel better.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>Tuk Tuk curls up by her on her bed, seemingly sensing her hurt and wanting to comfort. It's not quite enough, but it is something. Sleep does not claim her for hours, not until she has cried enough tears against her pillow to exhaust her to that point. The one where she cannot stay awake, even if she wishes to.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much she tries, her thoughts continue to drift towards Namaari. Namaari and her stupid smile, and her stupid hair, and her stupid necklace; the necklace Raya can feel tucked against her thigh, snug in her pocket and burning with the anger it riles up deep in her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Traitor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That is the third word she thinks of, while thinking of Namaari. Even so, a part of her still desires to move, move her towards someone who isn't there and who she shouldn't go anywhere near even if she were.</p><p> </p><p>Her first friend. Her first heartbreak. Her first real lesson in being too trusting.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up in bed, she fishes it out of her pocket and stares down at the gem glittering there in the moonlight streaming in through her window. It's tainted now, taunting her with false promises and everything that happened as a result of her trusting little heart.</p><p> </p><p>With a yell, she throws it hard at the far wall, and listens to it clink against it before landing on the floor by her bedroom door. An action that was supposed to make her feel better.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>After that, she finally settles. Curls up under her blanket, as Tuk Tuk does the same to her and tries oh so <em>valiantly</em> to do the job her angry lashing out had failed to do for her. Time ticks by until she eventually succumbs to sleep, unaware of whether her father has even returned to their home yet and too shamed to go look.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, the first time she cries herself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Warmth is the thing that wakes her, rushing unpleasantly from the back of her skull to the tips of her toes. It tingles, uncomfortable and <em>familiar</em>, reminding her strongly of how she felt when Namaari first looked her way.</p><p> </p><p>A remembrance she could quite easily do without, tinging the back of her tongue with a bitterness that may or may not be imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Raya attempts to hide further into her bed, hiding her from the day she is going to have to face at some point. Her father is probably home by now, though with no sign of him having checked on her at any point in the night, she cannot say for sure. Sunlight streams in from the window, offensive and bright and too much for her tired self to deal with at the moment. She remains hiding for long moments, until awakeness claims her enough to force her notice of something...</p><p> </p><p>The sun is on the wrong side of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>The covers over her are heavy, and not the ones she is used to. Plush, and padded, and nothing like the light blanket she prefers to sleep under. A realisation that pales brightly against the view that greets her when she succeeds at shoving them off and away - this is <em>not</em> her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>This is not her bed.</p><p> </p><p>This is not her home.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing herself up out of the bed she has found herself in, Raya moves to the mirror across the room and surveys herself in it; only just managing not to give in to the shocked scream that threatens to break free from lungs that she now knows do no belong to her.</p><p> </p><p>This is not her body.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, when she wakes up in a strange kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Crumbling by the mirror, Raya stares at the body there watching right back at her - the same one she had unabashedly stared at the previous day. Under admittedly <em>very</em> different circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>The body of the <em>traitor</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The one who broke her trust and her heart, long before Raya had even realised she'd handed both of them over so easily, too easily. Namaari, with her stupid smile, and her stupid hair, and without her stupid necklace. No, that's lying somewhere on the floor in Raya's room, miles from here. Miles from her.</p><p> </p><p>She's not stupid. She knows what this means, and what it means for her and Namaari.</p><p> </p><p>It seems the universe likes to play jokes, and cruel ones at that. Last night she had wanted a punishment to make herself feel better; now that she's gotten one, her feelings have changed.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn't Ba just have yelled at her?</p><p> </p><p>It would have been so much better than this. She's trapped here now, in a foreign kingdom - one that had just decided to make itself the enemy of her own. An action that she - inadvertently or otherwise - assisted them with doing.</p><p> </p><p>A punishment to fit the crime.</p><p> </p><p>The humourless thought is no comfort, and she distracts herself by raising a hand to run across the shaved section of her-- <em>Namaari's</em> head. It feels rough against her fingers, and entirely foreign. A bizzare fashion choice, and one that had intrigued her initially. Less intriguing now, that she's confronted with it so intimately.</p><p> </p><p>And it does feel nice, in a weird kind of way.</p><p> </p><p>A thought she doesn't get much time to dwell on, when the door to the room is swung open - and in walks Virana, clicking her tongue as she scans over Raya sitting in front of the mirror. She halts there by the door, leaning on the staff in her hand and appraising her not-daughter disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late. I didn't raise you to be sloppy, Nami."</p><p> </p><p>Raya freezes, unable to will herself to answer even if she wanted to. Not in the face of the woman responsible for all the calamity that rained down on her people. The one who most likely sent her daughter to do her dirty work for her, and playing Raya in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Well, they're both in for a surprise this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of her reservations towards the other woman, Raya <em>is</em> aware of the customs and duties both their people are bound to by martial law - namely, that Virana has a duty to respect and assist any youth in the unfortunate situation of being stranded by a soul bond.</p><p> </p><p>And in this situation, that means Raya. The girl inhabiting the body of Virana's daughter.</p><p> </p><p>It also helps that Virana's own daughter is likely back in Raya's home in Heart, under the watch of the people who they just committed an attempted coup against. Standing up on her feet - no, <em>not</em> her feet, very much not her own feet - Raya does her best to stand tall against the look being sent her way by the Chief of Fang. No matter the fear and uncertainty that continues to plague her not-body.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... not Namaari."</p><p> </p><p>Virana stares hard at her, so very hard, that Raya has to force herself not to flinch. It takes time for her words to register, watching a myriad of emotions work their way across the face of the imposing figure still standing by the bedroom door. Until she cracks, the first time Raya has ever seen her look anything bar smug or affronted.</p><p> </p><p>"Not Namaari? Then who--" The words cut off, confusion warring hard with recognition, until she gives way to outright shock - trying to hide it, but it's already been seen. "<em>...Raya?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Raya. Not Namaari."</p><p> </p><p>Repeating the words, like they're going to help in anyway, Raya remains standing in her pose by the mirror and tries not to give away how much this whole... <em>everything</em> has shaken her. The fact she's not the only one shaken does not escape her notice, watching as Virana scans over her once more, before a heavy sigh is breathed and a hand lifted to pinch hard against a nose in restraint.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope your father is in a humourous mood this morning, because I can assure you that I am most certainly not."</p><p> </p><p>Turning to leave, Virana directs a command to the guards out in the hall just past the door to the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Two of you, in here now. Watch her, and don't let her leave. I have a message to send."</p><p> </p><p>Without much further ado, Virana struts off out of the room - just as two guards place themselves by the door, effectively locking her in. Nothing much more happens, Raya being imprisoned in a room that does not belong to her as the day dwindles down. A couple times, someone shows up to the room with a plate of food for her, usually when the guards by the door switch their watch with each other - the same handful of guards switching around with each other, presumably to reduce those aware of what has transpired.</p><p> </p><p>Virana doesn't reappear until day has long broken to night again, standing stoically by the door and not venturing any closer.</p><p> </p><p>"I have contacted your father, and requested he meet us on neutral ground with Namaari in two days in order to complete an exchange. You will remain here until we depart."</p><p> </p><p>With that she exits once more. There is no pomp, nor circumstance; and the guards at the door remain the same handful as have the entire day, swapping periodically with one another and standing watch over her diligently.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, when she waits to go back home.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The journey out of Fang had been rough and jostling, Raya up on horseback and tethered to the mount ridden by Virana. Unfamiliarity with the woman in charge of her means it's hard to say for sure, but she almost seems nervous, the reasoning as to why not too difficult to discern - concern for her daughter currently in the hands of an enemy Virana had created for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Any good treatment Raya has received can easily be attributed to a hope of paying forward goodwill. Namely, that Virana hopes the gesture has been returned and, in doing so, Namaari will be returned to her easily and unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>Raya breathes a sigh of relief and happiness upon their encroaching of the location arranged for the trade, spying her father pacing in the distance. By his side, stands herself - or, not quite. Seeing her own body standing stiffly by his side, shoulders slumped in the same fashion Raya recognises as the way Namaari had continuously resorted to during their first meeting, is strange and unpleasant.</p><p> </p><p>She pointedly ignores the twinge in her chest that tugs her in the direction of the other girl, standing dutifully by her father's side as he allows his nervousness to project.</p><p> </p><p>He's limping slightly even as he paces back and forth, a reminder of what exactly had happened between their people during their last cursed meeting with one another.</p><p> </p><p>Virana makes a point of being the first to dismount, moving around to place a hand on Raya's shoulder possessively when she falls down clumsily from her own horse. Not appreciated is the fact she tugs Raya with her, approaching her Ba hesitantly as the guards with them move to position themselves loosely behind the two of them and staring down the forces from Heart.</p><p> </p><p>She moves to push forward out of the grasp on her shoulder and head towards her father, and is held back. With barely restrained anger, Raya turns her glare up at Virana who meets it evenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here. Your father and I have things to discuss."</p><p> </p><p>Raya is about to argue, about to force her way out of the grip on her, until she notices her Ba turn his attention to Namaari by his own side - leaning down into her space slightly, hands placed on her shoulders in the familiar comforting way he often does to Raya. Something is spoken between the two of them, before Namaari nods up at him in an unsteady and definitively jittery way.</p><p> </p><p>Only when she stays put, does Raya do the same - allowing their parents to move and meet in the middle of their anxious and impromptu meeting with one another.</p><p> </p><p>Tense seconds pass between them both as they stand there regarding the other, before Ba is the one to break it, an attempt at mirth in his voice that doesn't quite catch correctly.</p><p> </p><p>Virana is not the only nervous one, evidently.</p><p> </p><p>"Chief Virana. I wish I could say it is nice to see you again, but I'm afraid that is not the case thanks to your efforts."</p><p> </p><p>He bows to her, a gesture that does well to mitigate the tension settled amongst them all. One that is met equally, Virana dipping in greeting to him and offering what may be the first spark of true accommodation between the two kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate you meeting with me so easily, Chief Benja. And I thank you for looking after my daughter, as I have done in return for you."</p><p> </p><p>The formality drops after this, Ba straightening up to scan over Virana standing directly in front of him once more. Now is not the time to dwell on past wrongdoings; other, more pressing issues requiring addressing between them both.</p><p> </p><p>"This is not how I predicted us next meeting one another."</p><p> </p><p>"Nor I."</p><p> </p><p>"What would you suggest be our next steps from here? As much as I wish it so, we cannot simply ignore the implications of us being here with one another."</p><p> </p><p>At this, her Ba directs his gaze in Raya's direction, hesitating there before focusing again on Virana.</p><p> </p><p>It's not until Virana's own attention flicks Raya's way, that she has the first settling of proper disease on her shoulders since they set out for this meeting. When the focus shifts from her, to Namaari standing far away with the guards from Heart, back to her father, she knows something new and scary is about to transpire here.</p><p> </p><p>"I have thought about it. Ever since your daughter informed me of her presence in my home, in fact."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? And what may that be?"</p><p> </p><p>Virana sighs, a heavy thing and entirely discomforting as she does so. "It seems our kingdoms are fated to be joined together. If it would please you, I suggest we make it official - and arrange for our daughters to be wed, once they come of age."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, anger presses on Raya's shoulders at the insinuation. She's not so young and naive as to not to understand what the comment means - binding her to the girl who had broken what little they had forged with one another.</p><p> </p><p>She calls out against it in outrage, just as Namaari does the same across the sand from her. It's humbling in its own right, having something in common with one another once more.</p><p> </p><p>And, again, their eyes meet.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them are happy about what has just been proposed, and Raya is only further insulted by her father's decided <em>lack</em> of disagreement at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>He hums, deep in thought and ignoring the arguments being tossed their way by both girls. Hand to his chin, in that way he always has while thinking, and Raya can almost hear the wheels of thought churning and chugging away as he ponders.</p><p> </p><p>Raya doesn't miss the way Namaari moves to cross the distance to their parents, and is firmly halted by the hand of Raya's own personal guards grasping firmly into her and keeping her from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Also not missed is the odd way her heart tugs, at the dismissal of being tied to her being communicated clearly from the other princess occupying her body.</p><p> </p><p>It hurts, and she's not entirely sure why.</p><p> </p><p>Silence deafens them all as her Ba remains in thought, and she need not wonder why - such a proposal, and the underlying alliance implied, would be the first step to truly bringing Kumandra into a reality.</p><p> </p><p>"It would do much to satisfy the... discontent amongst our peoples thanks to your actions."</p><p> </p><p>Virana hums herself at the comment, dissent easily interpreted from her and with no right to it. Fang very much did lead the charge in the coup to relinquish Heart's hold on the Dragon Gem... but her Ba has always been the forgiving type. The type to push for change, for betterment, even in the face of adversary.</p><p> </p><p>And, apparently, even in the face of his own daughter's disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>No one moves, or says, or does anything while he thinks. A painful position, especially for Raya - and, perhaps, Namaari too; who is held back from moving by the hold the guard from Heart has on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. I agree, the girls will be wed - and with it, our kingdoms finally joined in peace."</p><p> </p><p>Her Ba moves towards Virana, the two shaking hands and sealing their decision so easily, as if it's not their fates they are playing with. And truly, it is not - it's Raya's fate.</p><p> </p><p>Raya's, and <em>Namaari's</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A thought that once again tinges her tongue with bitterness, and causes her heart to tug in weird and reprehensible ways.</p><p> </p><p>Numb, she allows Virana to move towards her and pull her towards her Ba in the centre - just as the same is done to Namaari. Where Raya wants to scream, and kick, and cry... Namaari is silent.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders are slumped once more, more than they ever have before, tugged up towards her ears as both of their parents stare expectantly down towards them both. In a last act of betrayal, Namaari does not even look Raya in the eye when she reaches out and finally takes a hold of her.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is twelve, when Namaari takes her hand and bonds their souls fully.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say thank you all for the outpouring of comments and love I've received for this fic so far, I'm honestly overwhelmed! I see your comments, and will respond I promise. It's just a LOT, more than I've ever received for any of my fics &lt;3</p><p>Another little chapter, setting the tone for how the next few will progress. There's probably not going to be as much angst as some of you seem braced for, as the girls will grow as time passes - both individually, and together. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat.</p><p> </p><p>Burning, lingering heat rippling up her arm is the last thing she can remember, when she comes to in her Ba's arms. His face, concerned and open and <em>infuriating</em>, is there as he looks down at her held against him and waits for her to arouse. The desire is there to push him away. To yell, or kick, or cry - all the things she wanted to do, and that Namaari had not.</p><p> </p><p>Namaari.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy head, and heavier heart, Raya scans over to the spot the contingent from Fang had been gathered - finding only fading tracks in the sand. If she squints, their figures can be made out against the horizon; quicker off the mark than her Ba had bothered to be. Likely for the best, in respect of any possible persisting bad blood between them all. The guards from Heart still look disgruntled even now, with no adversaries near anymore.</p><p> </p><p>A phantom hand still burns against her own, where Namaari had reached out and touched them together; but when she lifts it to look, there is nothing there. No burn, nor unwelcome marks, of any kind. But that heat still lingers, inked deep into her skin like the tattoos some of her people like to show off, sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Her inspection must not go unnoticed, as her Ba sighs. Takes her hand in his own, larger and calloused, and rubs over the skin there with a thumb. Like he used to do when she was younger, and would hold his hand with less argument than she has these last few years.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll fade, in a few hours."</p><p> </p><p>Briefly, she wants to lean into him, seeking the comfort offered there. Instead, she pulls her hand away and moves up onto slightly shaking legs to scowl down at him, where he remains in his seat on the sand.</p><p> </p><p>"How could you do that to me!? I don't want to marry her!"</p><p> </p><p>"It is for the best. You and Namaari are already fated together, you'll understand when you're older."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't."</p><p> </p><p>Chest heaving with a sigh and lifting his shoulders, and entire being, he struggles up onto his feet once more - favouring one leg slightly over the other, and sending a shock through Raya at seeing him do so, not unlike the arrow she had assisted in its task of injuring him. He moves towards her as if to offer comfort, hands raised to place themselves against her shoulders as he often does. A familiar gesture. A loving gesture.</p><p> </p><p>The same one she saw him doing to Namaari, not long ago.</p><p> </p><p>She recoils away from him and his attempt to do so, and it halts him. Both of them, standing there against one another - him in surprise, and her in hurt. The guards are watching them both, and truly, they have already caused enough of a debacle between them both for rumours and gossip lasting months, once they all return.</p><p> </p><p>Ba will have warned them otherwise, but these things have a way of travelling regardless.</p><p> </p><p>"I do believe you'll change your mind, in time. I wouldn't do something I thought would hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly."</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Ba doesn't acknowledge her. He just turns away to return to his mount - shoulders low, frown tugging at his features.</p><p> </p><p>A guard moves towards her, hesitant, and hands over the reigns to her own mount - smaller, and more wieldy, than the others. Accepting the reigns, she can't help pondering why they would have brought her a smaller one; she may be small, yes, but she has been riding full-sized ones for a while now...</p><p> </p><p>But, then it dawns on her, and brings a welcome note of amusement to a very unwelcome day - it wasn't for <em>her.</em> Namaari must have had something resembling difficulty with the bigger ones. They're not like the ones they have back in Fang, as Raya has now seen, and the image of Namaari struggling with anything is almost enough to have her smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after they begin moving, Ba up front and Raya trailing along stubborn at the back of the group, something sharp and poking against her leg draws her attention away from the land ahead. There is something in her pocket, and it takes some shifting around before she successfully fishes the jagged assailant out and away from her person.</p><p> </p><p>And as soon as she does so, wishes she had just left it where it was.</p><p> </p><p>In her hand, glittering teasingly under the high, blinding afternoon sun, lies the Sisu pendant from Namaari. The pendant she vividly remembers last seeing on her bedroom floor, after she had thrown it far away. All the same anger that had filled her that first time rushes back, inflaming the heat still encompassing her hand in the phantom shape of Namaari's fingers, ghosting over her skin; seemingly amplifying one another and drawing even more focus to the pendant held there, taunting her.</p><p> </p><p>She wants to toss it, once more. Out, into the no man's land between their two kingdoms, where she won't see it again. And her hand lifts to do so, about to relieve herself of one unpleasant reminder of everything going on in her life right now.</p><p> </p><p>Why should she care about some stupid girl from Fang?</p><p> </p><p>Why does this stupid little necklace make her so angry?</p><p> </p><p>And... why did stupid Namaari have it in her pocket?</p><p> </p><p>Raya hasn't thrown it yet, paused mid-motion by her many, many questions of "why?" Why would Namaari have gone to the effort of retrieving it and bringing it all the way out here with her? It's not like she would have been able to keep it, once they swapped back with one another...</p><p> </p><p>Even more so than that, she must have found it in the same spot it had been left - forgotten, beaten and abused, on the floor of Raya's bedroom. Did it hurt her heart, the way it hurt Raya's now, to see it there?</p><p> </p><p>Did she know how it would make Raya feel now?</p><p> </p><p>Raya certainly didn't. She certainly <em>doesn't</em>, staring down at the pendant in her hand as if it is going to answer her.</p><p> </p><p>She still hasn't thrown it.</p><p> </p><p>Something stops her, each time she moves to try and do so - Namaari wanted her to have it. Not just as an empty token as before, but now after, when there's nothing to be won; she had gone out of her way to have it here now. As to exactly why she would do such a thing, Raya does not know that either. Doesn't know if she <em>wants</em> to know.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't throw it.</p><p> </p><p>It is replaced back in her pocket; poking her with uneven edges, and stinging her with uneven anger.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Her bedroom does not feel like her own, once she returns. Knowing it had housed <em>Namaari</em> for the previous few days is strange, confusing and distressing and violating. Some things are not where she usually keeps them, some things are missing entirely - nothing large or particularly important, but the thin blanket she had always tended towards on her bed is now gone and replaced by a thicker one.</p><p> </p><p>Raya hadn't changed anything in Namaari's room, and had expected the same courtesy in return. And now, to discover that the opposite had been true this whole time...</p><p> </p><p>Disrespectful.</p><p> </p><p>A fourth word, hand-picked for Namaari. Where she had gotten the different bedding is a mystery, and why she <em>needed</em> it even more so - Heart is warmer than Fang. Sleeping under such a thick cover in the moist summer heat is unthinkable, bordering on a crime; and Raya had woken up sweating more times than she could count during her stay in Namaari's room.</p><p> </p><p>And still, she hadn't dared request any changes.</p><p> </p><p>Damn Ba, and his accommodating heart. Knowing him as she does, he most likely offered the opportunity for changes forthwith himself.</p><p> </p><p>Raya does not have the energy to go looking for her own bedding now, it can wait until morning. Climbing onto her bed, Raya smiles for what may be the first time in days when Tuk Tuk appears from wherever he had been hiding, and she leans over to fetch him from the floor and bring him up next to her where he snuggles into her. He, at least, feels familiar as she runs her fingers over his skin, rough and smooth and comforting.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you made her know she wasn't welcome, bud. Not like anyone else here seems to have..."</p><p> </p><p>Is it petty, to be so mad about such a thing? Perhaps. Does not mean she is going to stop.</p><p> </p><p>After a time has passed, allowing herself to enjoy seeing her companion again, she moves to actually settle down to sleep - and is once more prevented from doing so by a now all too recognised sensation of something pointed in her pocket. Still, it simmers in her hand as she looks at it, beautiful even despite the emotions it continues to reap from her.</p><p> </p><p>Again, she contemplates throwing it. Hearing it clash against the wall like it had the last time, where it will be left, no Namaari to pick it back up. No Namaari, to place it back into her hands, and herself back into Raya's thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>She does not throw it, even as much as a part of her wants to. Because, it is just a <em>part</em> of her - the other, stuck in a bedroom many miles away, and whom seems to want her to have it.</p><p> </p><p>Tuk Tuk by her side, she falls asleep on a pillow she didn't pick, with the necklace safe under it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Time passes, and Heart heals - beating strong again, as does her father. Leg mended under him, they continue Raya's training together; with a few harsh little lessons on responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>No longer does he go so easy against her, blows coming faster as she grows. She's still not permitted back in the chamber of the Dragon Gem, the one and only punishment he has bestowed on her. The one and only punishment that would bite at her conscience for her carelessness.</p><p> </p><p>He knows this, and so does she.</p><p> </p><p>They train under the waning sun as the year grows ever colder, offset by the slowly recovering warmth between father and daughter. Raya remains bitter at him for offering her hand to the last person she wishes to have it, but she is beginning to understand.</p><p> </p><p>Only a little, but it is a start.</p><p> </p><p>As fast as she may be, she is still not fast enough - not now, that her Ba bears some more of his own speed on her and urges her to keep up. They are actions that would seem harsh before; but now, they have context. He wishes for her to be better prepared, for a future where he may not arrive in time to save her.</p><p> </p><p>Harsh, but she understands.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, understanding does not soften the impact, when he dislodges her footing from under her faster than she can recover - sending her sprawling back onto the stone before she can right herself. Brief, concerned panic crosses his face just as she goes down and hits her head hard. Hard enough to rattle her, and bringing with it a hissing warmth that tingles from the spot that connected with the ground...</p><p> </p><p>A familiar warmth, one that had her searching for a blow there previously, on a day she wishes to forget. Her Ba's face appears above her, where he has crouched down by her side to fuss over her, apologies loud on his tongue and dull in her ears. And then, it comes. Not for long, and addled by a confused mind.</p><p> </p><p>Another voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...I know, mother. I can handle it..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She is pulled gently upright, her Ba's strong arms bracing her upright on the stone as he continues to fret. A long moment passes, and her head clears of the other voice to give way to his.</p><p> </p><p>"...I'm so sorry, I thought you would have had that move under retaliation! I wouldn't have done it if I'd thought... Are you okay, can you hear me, Raya?"</p><p> </p><p>"I... yes, I can hear you. I'm okay, I think."</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up more fully so as not to be so heavily leaning on him, she raises a hand to touch the spot on her skull that had suffered and hisses. A wrong move, as her father leans her further forward to inspect her and resumes his fretting. He braces an arm around her once more, lifting her gently up onto her feet. When she wobbles, he simply scoops her up into his arms, and she gives into the urge to cuddle into him this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, we need to get you checked over. I'm sorry, Dewdrop. It won't happen again."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Ba. I'll just have to get you back next time, now."</p><p> </p><p>That manages to get a laugh from him, even smothered under worry as it. "That you will."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>With the weight of distraction on her the first time it happened, Raya doesn't truly take notice of the mystery voice until it happens a second time. This time, fortunately for her and her health, it does not come at the calling of a head injury. No, instead it comes at the calling of nothing at all - flirting through her mind as she sits in one of the gardens, playing with Tuk Tuk.</p><p> </p><p>It's only been a few months since she got him as a present, and already he's grown so much. Ba had been emphasising keeping him active as he does, so he remains strong as he matures. Curiously, an awfully similar approach to <em>his</em> own parenting technique regarding Raya. Given her companion's tendency to sleep and gorge himself when left to do so, it's sound advice.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't need another lush around here, Tuk. Come on, you can do it."</p><p> </p><p>Tuk Tuk chuffs at her, grumpy, as she tries to coax him into racing her ball across the grass. If her Ba were here, he'd likely comment something along the lines of him starting to resemble Raya with this attitude. Sometimes, you have to pull out the big swords to make a statement.</p><p> </p><p>"Ba says I'm not allowed to keep feeding you treats if you won't do as you're told."</p><p> </p><p>Another chuff, but he relents <em>finally</em> and rolls after her ball when she shoves it away - still slower than it, but at least he's making an effort now. All it took, was a threat to his full belly. Progress is progress, and <em>something something</em> about gift dragons and mouths.</p><p> </p><p>As she rises to go fetch her ball, her mind rings clean with the voice once more, and freezes her mid-stride.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is that a good idea? It didn't work last time."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clear of mind this time, Raya recognises the feminine tone and braces herself, glancing around the garden for its source. There is no sign of its owner, anywhere in sight. She and Tuk are completely alone, out on the grass and well out of earshot of anyone speaking near them both. Diligently, Raya searches around them still, just in case - and comes up short.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear I just heard..."</p><p> </p><p>There is no one here. No one, bar Tuk Tuk looking up at her with an expression <em>far</em> too close to judging; almost as if he knows what she's thinking... and, just maybe, Ba might be right about him picking up Raya's attitude from her. Again, he chuffs at her and she scowls down his way, hands on her hips at least a slight amount defensive.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hush. Like you get to judge me."</p><p> </p><p>If he could do so, Raya is <em>certain</em> he would have rolled his eyes at her and her posturing.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't think much of it - sometimes, minds play tricks. And hers had received a decent knock fairly recently.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't think much of it, until it happens again.</p><p> </p><p>And again.</p><p> </p><p>And again.</p><p> </p><p>And <em>again</em>...</p><p> </p><p>There is no denying it, Namaari's voice floating crystal clear through her mind and pausing Raya at odd moments as she looks for her... betrothed nearby. She refuses to call her 'soulmate', in a continuing bout of stubborness and immaturity.</p><p> </p><p>But, she's never there.</p><p> </p><p>It happens enough times, that Raya understands. The strange warmth, that persists in her skull and had since she first set sights on Namaari in the crowd, often accompanying the words in her mind and granting a realisation.</p><p> </p><p>This, <em>this</em>, must be their soul bond.</p><p> </p><p>Every link is different, she knows. Her parents had been able to feel one another's pain, her grandparents able to share other things - sight, memories.</p><p> </p><p>And her and Namaari, <em>thoughts</em>, it seems.</p><p> </p><p>Little does it do to salve the slow-tended violation she feels when she thinks of Namaari, now hearing her voice in her head when she does not desire to. It comes with a wonder of its own - does Namaari hear her, too?</p><p> </p><p>What does she feel, when she does?</p><p> </p><p>Anger? Confusion?</p><p> </p><p>...Happiness?</p><p> </p><p>A part of her wants to know, and she does not know if that part is her own, or someone <em>else's</em>. Namaari, miles away in a strange and foreign kingdom, and plagued by thoughts of Raya, and of <em>Raya's</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Late at night, she attempts to force it a few times - curiosity and frustration warring within, and looking for answers she does not understand why she is seeking. Eyes closed, breaths deep, tainted Sisu pendant in hand, she thinks herself out to that strange and foreign place where she knows Namaari to be. Pressing for an answer, recognition. Anything.</p><p> </p><p>It does not come.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she gives up.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Whatever link they share, it appears too young and disjointed to be reliable. Instead, it finds her consistently against her wishes. And does not find her, when she tries to seek it out for herself; a traitor-shaped parasite, in her very own mind.</p><p> </p><p>How fitting, for a conflicted heart.</p><p> </p><p>But, she does learn. Things she never asked, and never would have, about a kingdom faraway - through the lense of another. Unwitting thoughts and words offering an insider's insight to a whole other world.</p><p> </p><p>It does not come fast, but it does come - in time. In bits, and fragments, and offhand sections of knowledge, but always there.</p><p> </p><p>Fang is... struggling. Simple things that Raya takes for granted, in her budding and blooming home, are lacking elsewhere. Her thoughts drift to her first meeting with her fate, Namaari's statement about having never had something so simple and commonplace as rice haunting her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure? It might not be as bad as they are saying, we should send someone out to check..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mother, this... it's bad. The people, they'll..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I think you have to. We owe it to everyone, to ask for help. Heart will understand. I know it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heart takes things for granted. She hadn't realised, would have <em>never</em> realised such a thing, otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Wouldn't have realised without her link to Namaari.</p><p> </p><p>It may be why, when her father receives a missive from Fang about their worries of famine, of pests crippling their crops before the winter truly sets - Virana reaching across a tentative bridge of curdled feelings to do so - that she offers unexpected opinion towards help, where she would have likely demanded the opposite months prior.</p><p> </p><p>And, for the first time in a long time, her father looks over towards her with pride in his eye, when she stands up in the meeting to do so. Wearing her still-bleeding Heart on her sleeve, and vouching for the needs of others who need their assistance.</p><p> </p><p>Without Namaari, Raya would never have done such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Without Namaari, the girl who broke her trusting heart the first chance she had.</p><p> </p><p>Without Namaari, and her stupid smile, and stupid hair, and stupid necklace - tucked safe in Raya's pocket these whole many months, where it has been since she received it.</p><p> </p><p>Raya is thirteen, when she begins to understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes about this chapter:<br/>I guess not much to say about this chapter, I'll be following along mostly focusing on the girls getting older rather than snapping back into focus for the marriage. </p><p>I have ideas for how I'm gonna portray the relationships of both Benja and Raya, and Virana and Namaari, to add a little more depth to each of them - and the first beginnings of that are hinted at in this chapter.</p><p>As always, kudos and comment and tell me what you think below! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes for the story:<br/>Okay first off I know, I know - I've smashed together a LOT of fic tropes in this one. But! I do know what I'm doing. Mostly. I think. </p><p>To sort them out for you all reading, there's the initial soul-swap soulmate AU as outlined in this chapter and the summary, where the girls find out after waking up in each other's bodies. But, that's not all - and is referenced in the last line of the chapter to be expanded on later, maybe. Each pair of soulmates is different, and will have different things they can do as a result of their souls being 'bonded' when they manage to find each other and revert back. Things like occasionally seeing what the other can see, or feeling when their soulmate has been hurt, the usual kinds of things. It depends on just luck and the soulmates in question. I already know what I have planned for these two, for their "thing". Where Raya and Namaari felt something "pop" in their heads, this isn't necessarily something that happens to everyone and all soulmates are slightly different. </p><p>And then finally, we have the Arranged Marriage AU component. Because, why not? 🤷🏻 It would make sense for a potential solution to the new, and questionably unfavorable, position everyone has just found themselves in thanks to these two kiddos being each other's person.</p><p>If the soulmate component is the first half, the arranged marriage would be the second. </p><p>This is mostly a result of me hashing out an idea while I had it, I'm not sure if it's something I will actually end up committing to.</p><p>Let me know what you think below! Kudos and comments welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>